legion_of_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Beginner's Guide: Main Heroes
“So, you’d like to make a change?” – Counselor Eluria In Legion of Heroes, there are 4 characters you can choose to start off with: the Berserker, the Sorceress, the Gladiator, and the Sniper. Unlike the other heroes you can obtain in-game, each of these heroes has the ability to wield two weapons, although only one weapon can be used at a given time. Each weapon grants the hero a different skill, although the hero’s stats will not change regardless of weapon. Selecting your Main Hero Before I give you a breakdown of each main hero, you would probably like to know that you can change your main hero anytime throughout the game by talking to Counselor Eluria, so feel free to experiment along your journey. Remember though, that the farther you progress into the game, the higher the cost to change will be (10,000 at level 1 ~ 84,000 gold at level 60). There are two ways you can go about selecting your main hero. A main-centric view means you would select your main first, then select the rest of your team to best support or complement your main. This is a better perspective to adapt for the (very) early and endgames, where your main will either be the strongest or most potent in your team of heroes. During the mid-game, you will find that a team-centric view would be more beneficial because there are many (event) heroes that have better skill utility than your main. If you don't have the extra cards to fuse towards your main, your main will easily be outclassed by other S2 heroes. Remember that it is perfectly okay for your main not to be the strongest on your team - there are other mains with useful skills that will work wonders for your team. The idea behind this view is to evaluate the team of heroes you have, and then select which role you need best filled. As an example, if Lindsay is your best healer, you may wish to consider the Sorceress-Tome main since her heals are more potent and come with an attack buff. If you don’t have enough fury thieves on your team (or maybe you’d like someone with more damage potential), you may wish to consider the Sniper-Gun main since she is an AoE fury thief, something you don’t see until you stumble upon Bronze and Silver season 2 tickets. Overview Unstoppable Warrior: the Berserker DURABILITY STATS: Average compared to other tanks; outshined by other good Season 2 and Season 3 tanks, and even a couple Season 1s. DAMAGE OUTPUT: Average compared to other melee-damage dealers; outshined by many well-promoted Season 2 and Season 3 column attacks and 3x3 AoEs. SKILL UTILITY: Healing itself is good, especially because he heals an entire party (and is glitched in Hero Wars to heal all 15 party members), but amount healed is outshined by just about every other healer. COUNTERPARTS: There are currently no offensive + heal tanks in a single hero, making the Berserker very unique. However, there are quite a few better tanks, and his healing aspect is outclassed by Ereina, whose summon also heals the whole party. DURABILITY STATS: Average compared to other tanks; outshined by other good Season 2 and Season 3 tanks, and even a couple Season 1s. DAMAGE OUTPUT: Average compared to other ranged-damage dealers, but varies for the most part because of his huge damage range. SKILL UTILITY: Knockback (displacement) opens the door to more efficient targeting in Tower and Hero Wars when used appropriately. This means that opponents can be shifted backwards to allow for row attacks to hit entire rows, or 3x3s to hit closer to 9 enemies. However, keep in mind that the reverse may also happen, especially in auto-battles where targeting isn't nearly as easy to control. Stun capabilities make him a great addition to the team though, especially if you don't have Shyre or Drake, although the two have two-turned stuns instead of the Berserker's one-turn stun. COUNTERPARTS: There are currently no row-knockback-stun mains, making the Berserker-Cannon main unique. His closest counterparts with stun capabilities are Shyre and Drake, both of which have column-based attacks, although Shyre has a chanced stun while Drake's is a 100% on a single chosen target. Displacement-wise, there are currently no column or row displacers, although William has a single-target 100% stun knockback skill and Blood Pearl has a 3x3 knockback skill. ''Lord of the Wind'': the Sorceress DURABILITY STATS: '''Poor durability until rebirthed and well-promoted, be sure to keep her in your damage or support line, because she's almost guaranteed to be the first one to fall as a standalone. '''DAMAGE OUTPUT: Hardly worth mentioning pre-rebirth, but marginally better towards the endgame. My preference is to stick to a 3x3 archer since they have increased AGI, which makes for more frequent critical hits, and in turn, higher damage output. SKILL UTILITY: The core of her skill is hardly worth mentioning as you can find 3x3 damage dealers in any season you turn to. Her critical buff may prove useful to those who have yet to obtain Dinari, but is very restrictive in that you cannot choose which row to apply the buff to unless she is moved. Her buff only lasts 2 turns compared to Dinari's 3 turns, making her viability a lot lower than one would like. COUNTERPARTS: If you're looking for 3x3 DoTers, there are many; Felix, Robin are both pretty decent, especially since they use bows. Remia, Kainan, and Scraggleweald (after promotion) are also decent options depending on what roles your team need to fill. For critical buffs, Dinari is considered staple. DURABILITY STATS: '''Poor durability, although it does get better. It's nothing worth mentioning though, so keep her behind your front line. '''DAMAGE OUTPUT: She doesn't do damage, but she can definitely increase the damage of her fellow teammates by a respectable amount once her skill is decently-leveled. SKILL UTILITY: Having a healer in your party is very important. Having an attack buff on top of that heal is incredibly useful. Utility-wise, I would consider this hero to be one of the best options for your party. COUNTERPARTS: There are currently no other healers that provide an attack buff, making her unique in her own right. However, for those who are just looking for good healers, Lindsay is an easily obtainable row healer once promoted and given a good weapon. Tiphareth is also decent although the player must move their heroes around for maximum potency, which makes her iffy in auto-battles. Ereina is currently regarded as the best healer thanks to her summon being able to heal an entire party, with potential fury saving costs given that her summon stays alive for the majority of the battle. ''Master of War'': the Gladiator DURABILITY STATS: '''Lower than the Berserker's, but his 100% shield-casting adds to his tankability, making him good at handling large amounts of aggro even if his skill can't finish a group of enemies off. '''DAMAGE OUTPUT: '''Average for a sword-user (swords are considered to have consistent, average damage), develops into average for an S3 hero with rebirth and promotion. '''SKILL UTILITY: The Gladiator-Sword main's utility shines in defensive play-styles, where the combination of an attack-debuff and a durable shield make the Gladiator-Sword main incredibly difficult to overpower. However, for offensive play-styles, a shield isn't particularly necessary, and his damage is hardly stellar. COUNTERPARTS: There are currently no heroes that can cast a shield during an attack. For shield-casters, Serisa casts a better shield over Owen, although Owen can be used if a tank is desired. For provokers with attack debuffs, a well-promoted Gaston and Gareth are also decent choices. The Nottingham Militiaman shall forever be forgotten, despite being a provoker himself. DURABILITY STATS:'Average for a damage-tank, both pre- and post-rebirth. Pre-rebirth, he's average for a S1, and post-rebirth, he's average for a S3. '''DAMAGE OUTPUT:'Average for a spear-wielder, which means his damage easily fluxuates thanks to a spear's large damage range. It's nothing special. '''SKILL UTILITY: Stuns can be helpful if they proc, but recovery debuffs are only useful in Hero Wars and against the Tainted Sequoia Root on Tower Floor 51. Otherwise, you could probably find better. COUNTERPARTS: Other row/column stunners include Shyre (two-turn, chanced), Drake (two-turn, 100% on a selected target), and the Berserker-Cannon main (one-turn, chanced). ''Death from Afar'': the Sniper DURABILITY STATS: '''Average for a damage dealer, but remember to keep her in the damage line. '''DAMAGE OUTPUT: '''Since she is a damage-oriented main, her damage is probably the best of all mains, especially with a bow (which means high base damage, and comparatively high critical rate thanks to AGI bonuses). '''SKILL UTILITY: Laughable, honestly. Damage is useful, but only to a point. COUNTERPARTS: Robin, Felix, Remia, Kainan, Scraggleweald ... there are so many, especially if you want to open the floor to 3x3-ers in general. DURABILITY STATS: '''Average for a damage dealer, but remember to keep her in the damage line. '''DAMAGE OUTPUT: '''Decent damage thanks to her respectable AGI, but the use of guns brings her down a little. She still has a decent chance of scoring critical hits, so if you're hard-pressed to find damage dealers, the Sniper-Gun main is a good choice, especially when she can return some fury while doing so. '''SKILL UTILITY: Fury thieves are staple to a party, although row/column fury thieves are a lot less potent during auto-battles thanks to poor AI targeting. She could really use an additional effect like the other main heroes, but she's still good in her own right considering how important fury thieves are in a party. COUNTERPARTS: Harold, except that he hits in a row. If you have Harold at 4*+, it is recommended that you use him because he's much easier to rank. However, if you're willing to continue throwing cards into her, she becomes a great choice.